


Reflection

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, It has been too long, Mementos, YouRiko, reflections, since I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: While Riko is asleep in her lap, you takes the time to reflect on their relationship.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> So it occurred to me a few hours ago that two years ago today was when I first watched Season 1 of the anime, so I decided that I should probably write something to celebrate.
> 
> It was then that I realised I hadn’t written YouRiko in a while and then I kinda just went from there. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to @xcamay and @my-idol-you-chan from Tumblr for proof reading this.

You runs her hand through the head of red hair in her lap, her eyes staring down at the sleeping figure. Somewhere in the distance was the ambient sound of a television, the only sound that interrupted the slow methodical breathing that escaped Riko’s lips.

“I love you…” You’s voice was little more than a whisper, in an attempt not to wake the sleeping girl. “You have always been there for me… been by my side...” Her hand stills, resting behind Riko’s ear. “You always know what to say…” She leans down and kisses the cheek of her girlfriend. “…when to say it…” Another kiss. “…and what will make me happy.”

As she brings her head up she takes the opportunity to look around the room. A small box sits in its usual place, the words “Happy Birthday You-chan!” written on the front. You smiles as she remembers what lies inside, a small heart shaped locket with a picture of their first date together in. It is something You will treasure forever.

The next thing her eyes reach is a trophy. It wasn’t something she had won… but it was one given to Riko for one of her performances. “You were so excited that day…” You remembers how Riko had jumped off the stage into her arms, how that was the first time they revealed their relationship to anyone else by kissing in front of everyone. “You still deserved the trophy… even if you think I did the work…”

The final thing she looks at is a painting that Riko drew. It depicts the two of them, heads together, looking out to sea as the sun sets, a scene from one of their dates. “I was so surprised when I saw you turn up with that… It was out of complete nowhere.” You stares at the painting for a little longer. “But then, that is what makes you special…” Her gaze falls back down to her lap. “…you always think about me… do things for me… with no justification other than you love me.”

You leans down for another kiss, starting to run her fingers through Riko’s hair again. “I wish I could be as thoughtful as you sometimes.”

“What are you talking about You-chan.” Riko’s sudden voice makes You jump a little. “I only give you things because I will never be as thoughtful as you.” Her eyes finally open and she rolls onto her back to stare up into the blue gems of her girlfriend.

“Were you awake all this time…” You slides the hand that was stroking Riko’s hair to the side of her cheek and slowly brushes it with her thumb.

Riko nods in response, letting out a slight giggle. “You are too kind You-chan… I am surprised you didn’t notice my blush.”

You looks down to see a light pink covering the girl’s cheeks, her own cheeks matching at the embarrassment of being discovered. “Well… I mean it... I love you a lot, and you do so much for me.”

“I know silly.” Riko lets out another giggle and sits up, slowly looking around the room before turning to You. “You do much more than I do though.” She leans over and presses their lips together. “But now is not the time to have that argument…”

Before You can react, Riko is on her feet and dragging You to hers. Another kiss gets placed on her lips. “H-Huh… where are we going?”

“I think it’s time we got some actual sleep.” Riko drops her girlfriend’s hand and takes a small step backward. “Well… I just want a cuddle really.”

You’s lips curl into a smile. “Who am I to resist the request of someone as beautiful as you?”

A few minutes later and the two are changed into their pajamas with the covers over them. You’s arm rested under Riko’s neck and wrapping around her, pulling her lover into an embrace, allowing the girl’s head to nestle into her neck. Her other arm was placed on the small of her girlfriend’s back, also pulling them closer and, with their legs intertwined, their bodies pressed perfectly together, as if they were made for each other.

“Mmm You-chan… I love you.” Riko’s voice was barely audible, but You still got the message. She slowly nuzzles her head against You’s neck in appreciation and as a loving gesture. “I am so lucky.”

“Just as I am.” You replies with the same volume. “I can’t think of anyone I would rather be with.” You is met with heavy breathing. Her lips smile again as she presses a kiss to Riko’s forehead. “Sleep well, my love.”

It doesn’t take too long before her own eyelids start to feel heavy and she joins Riko in the land of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, it was nice to properly sit down and write something in a day. Let me know what you thought as a comment, I love seeing them and even if you have a criticism, I am happy to hear it.
> 
> Once again thanks to @xcamay and @my-idol-you-chan from Tumblr for proof reading this, you are both life savers!


End file.
